


Starfall

by orphan_account



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of poems about humans and the stars.Each chapter will be themed.
Kudos: 1





	Starfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is just poems! I don't really know if they are good, so please leave a comment either way.

Soundlessly shatter,

Maybe no one hears you fall,

dying stars are quiet.

The silence of space,

Eternal in it's vastness,

Even stars must end.

As they fall, they burn,

Ever brighter than we could,

Yet we still must try.

As we fall, we burn,

Bright enough for all the worlds,

Destruction, also birth.

Who knows what they bring,

The gifts of stars long burned out,

Always, they are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking it out!
> 
> I'm proud I finally posted something


End file.
